Toy Story (1995)/Transcript
Toy Story is a 1995 American computer-animated buddy comedy adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The directorial debut of John Lasseter, Toy Story was the first feature-length computer-animated film and the first feature film produced by Pixar. Taking place in a world where anthropomorphic toys pretend to be lifeless whenever humans are present, the film's plot focuses on the relationship between Woody, an old-fashioned pullstring cowboy doll (voiced by Tom Hanks), and Buzz Lightyear, an astronaut action figure (voiced by Tim Allen), as they evolve from rivals competing for the affections of Andy, their owner, to friends who work together to be reunited with Andy as his family prepares to move to a new home. The screenplay was written by Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow, based on a story by Lasseter, Pete Docter, Stanton and Joe Ranft. The film features music by Randy Newman, and was executive-produced by Steve Jobs and Edwin Catmull. Transcript The Coat Is Clear :drops down in front of Woody and roars loudly by Toy Story Rex Roar :Woody: a bored tone How you doin', Rex? :Rex: roaring; calmly Were you scared? Tell me honestly. :Woody: I was close to being scared that time. :Rex: I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming off as annoying. Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger :Hamm: So, where you from? Singapore? Hong Kong? :Buzz: Well, no. I'm actually stationed at the Gamma Quadrant, Sector Four. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the Galaxy from the threat of invasion from the evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance! :Mr. Potato Head: Oh, really? I'm from Playskool. :Rex: And I'm from Mattel. Well, I'm not really from Mattel. I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leverage buyout. :Woody: All right. That's enough! Look, we're all very impressed with Andy's new toy. :Buzz: Toy? :Woody: T-O-Y. Toy! :Buzz: Excuse me. I think the word you're searching for is "Space Ranger." :Woody: The word I'm searching for; I can't say, because there's preschool toys present. Lost at the Gas Station :Buzz: I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet. :Woody: Oh, well, that's good. :Buzz: But we're not on my planet. Are we? :Woody: No. Hollering :start fighting :Buzz: According to my navi-computer, the... :Woody: quietly Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! :Buzz: Sheriff, this is no time to panic! :Woody: This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost, Andy is gone, they're gonna move from their house in two days, and it's all your fault! :Buzz: My fault?! If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place... :Woody: Oh, yeah?! Well, if you hadn't shown up inside your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me... :Buzz: Don't talk to me about importance! Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy! :Woody: WHAT?!! What are you talkin' about?! :Buzz: Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have information that reveals his weapon's only weakness. And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command! :Woody: YOU... ARE... A... TOY!!! You aren't the real Buzz Lightyear! You're a-- Aw, you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything! :Buzz: You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell. exits :Woody: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya loony! sarcastically "Rendezvous with Star Command." Rocket Power :rocket Woody and Buzz are strapped to launches into the air, taking the two into the sky :Woody: screams This is the part where we blow up! :Buzz: Not today! :activates his wings, cutting the tape that binds him to the rocket followed by SKYWALKER, WHISTLE - FIREWORK WHISTLE; Woody screams and covers his eyes in fear, but just as they are about to hit the ground, Buzz soars up carrying Woody :Woody: Hey, Buzz! You're flying! :Buzz: This isn't flying. This is falling with style! :Woody: laughs To infinity and beyond! Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:PIxar Animation Studios